Dreams Will be Golden, Skies Clear Once Again
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: He sees that delicate face and misses it so dearly. His mind and heart contradicts. She knew the boy she came to love was still in him somewhere. She knew and she hoped. Naruto-verse.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**_

_**A/N: This is an altered scene of Chapter 482. And I was inspired to write this after seeing a really well-drawn fanart! Hopefully this isn't too cliched!  
**_

* * *

**Dreams Will be Golden, Skies Clear Once Again**

With hefty breaths she charged forward out of the lush green forest and into the opening. Each step she took made her heart hammered faster and stronger, almost cracking her ribcage. The rosette had nothing in mind besides the memories she had of her old team mate; a crush that grew to become her love.

Questions lurked in her mind.

_When did I actually fall in love with Sasuke-kun?_

_What really happened to him?_

_I can't be this useless anymore. I have to stop him._

_Sasuke-kun, stop sinking any deeper into the claws of the evil forces._

_I can stop him!_

She was afraid there wasn't enough time.

Sakura stopped for a moment when she saw a tiny black figure standing a stretch from her. She could tell in an instant it was the person she was hunting for. Without even thinking, she bolted towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled out his name in time to distract him from charging a chidori towards a fallen red-head female.

"... Aa. Sakura."He said with a voice that sounded too empty.

She gave him a intense glare but said nothing more.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm regretting it, Sasuke-kun. I'm a missing-nin now. I want to be with you." She stilled her voice, hoping it doesn't sound too blatant a lie.

"Really?" He voice mocked with doubt.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Without you life is not worth living! I want to be with you. Take me with you. Let me join you! Sasuke-kun!" Fists clenched till the frictions of her leather gloves could be heard.

"Very well then. Kill her off for me." His eyes traced to the fatally wounded woman.

Sakura took a great leap to be closer to him. The stare into his eyes confirmed that he wasn't the guy she knew anymore.

"She's your comrade... Isn't she?" Lips pursed into a thin line.

"I don't need her anymore." was his stoic reply.

Sakura moved forward as slow as she possibly could to sneak herself some time for thinking. Her mind was reeling with all the possibilities as to how she could save from hurting the woman. She was, in her eyes, innocent after all. She knew she needed to finish him fast.

He noticed her dawdling. To him, that means doubting and her intentions could be questioned which in turns meant that she wasn't sincere. Without sparing another moment to think, he charged up his chidori again, ready to put it through the pinkette's chest.

Sakura heard the faint sounds of crackling electricity but before she could even make a full head turn, his chidori was closing in on her.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the hurtful impact but it didn't come. Rather, the chidori was released towards the red-headed ex-comrade of his.

He finished her off- fast and painless. Sakura was shocked beyond believe.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"You... couldn't finish her off. Get lost!" He growled.

Sakura was still too stunned to say anything else.

"Get lost!" A swipe of his hand made contact with her arm, flinging her sideways towards the hard ground.

His heart cringed as sounds of her body impacting the ground echoed throughout the opening. He couldn't believe what he did. He hated Konoha and its people but why is he showing mercy towards this foolish and annoying Konoha girl? Even purposefully swerved his chidori away from her at the very last minute. Sasuke bit into his inner cheeks, hard. Frustrated that he couldn't comprehend his contradicting actions.

While Sasuke stood there confused, Sakura came charging at him again, with a kunai in hand.

Gathering chakra in both her hands, she took hold of his neck and pushed him to the ground. Once she was on top of him, she dispersed chakra to the lower parts of her body and ensured Sasuke will not be able to get out of her weight anytime soon.

Finally, she got him but she wasn't ecstatic at all.

Quivering kunai pointing towards his bare chest, he felt tears dripping onto his skin. Onyx eyes darted to really look at the kunoichi for the first time in a very long time.

"Aa. This is a familiar face." He had the gall to smug.

Her pupils dilated as she stared at him, tears still streaming.

"Sakura... after so long, you still love to cry huh?" His hand gingerly reached for her delicate face, fingers entangled with her pink locks. She leaned towards his warm palm, allowing coarse fingertips to caress her cheek.

She saw it, she saw his tears but she couldn't comprehend why. One moment she knew him, the other she doesn't.

"Do it. You can do it." His voice low.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun... I-" Sakura wavered.

"Before I change my mind. Now!"

"I... can't" She released her grip and shifted her weight to attempt for a runaway but was restricted by two strong hands gripping her arms.

"What?!"

"If you don't do it now, the ending wouldn't be any better!"Teeth clenched.

"No... This isn't it." She retorted.

"I swear, it will turn sour. Heck, I'll be changing my mind anytime soon! Finish me damn it!" He shouted.

She used chakra enhanced strength and got out from his grip.

Prepped to flee, he tugged at her arms one more time.

"It will be different next time." Was all he warned.

"I know." Sakura roughly retreated her arm and dashed back into the forest.

"Hn. When I finally destroy Konoha, I hope to leave you till last."

* * *

After ensuring she was a safe distance away from Sasuke, Sakura stopped in her tracks and rested her back against a sturdy oak tree.

"What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Useless... useless!" Nails dug deep into her own wrist.

"Why?!"

Self-berating statements and unanswered questions were repeated over and over while she cries her heart out till the sky turned dark, the moon rose and the wolves howled. Her sobbing feat continued on until she drifted into restless slumber.

That was when he emerged from the dark to take in her shivering form.

"What do I do?" His eyebrows creased, forming worried wrinkles on his forehead.

"You're not useless, you just have too much of a heart for your own good." He commented quietly.

Tentatively, he closed the distance between them and placed his coat on her. Some warmth is better than nothing; he thought and then chuckled lowly at the irony of caring for someone who he intends to kill in the future.

Worse, he summoned some of his snakes to ensure she was safely guarded in the forest until she awakens and leaves for some place save.

* * *

Days passed and Sakura was now at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto answered with a mouthful of ramen.

"The promise of a lifetime... It will be fulfilled. We will definitely do it together." A smile tugged on her lips.

"I-"

"You will not be burdened with it. And... I believe the day where Team 7 will laugh together again will come."

"Yes! Sakura-chan!" Naruto showed her a 'good sign' and continued devouring his bowl of noodles.

She smiled to herself.

The guy that tried to keep her warm in a cold forest. That guy that cared was still in him.

Sakura knew and she harbors hope.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, is it very cliche? Review and tell me! Thankful for you to even bother reading it!**_

_**Love.**_


End file.
